peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Divorces Eric (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Cassidy Ladden (Aurora) Meanwhile, back in London, Eric and Aurora arrived home from the party and they freed Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver from the ropes, as they led to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Aurora smiled as she turned to Eric. "Eric, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Namine. After all, she's still a teenage girl." At the party, Aurora had a chat with Prince Philip, and her new husband agreed to let Namine stay with Simon and Fievel in the nursery for a while. Eric yawned and said, "Pshaw, Aurora. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Toulouse?" "Oh, of course not." said Toulouse. Then he turned to Marie, saying, "Don't you agree, Marie?" "I agree!" said Marie. "Me too, Marie!" said Berlioz. "Me three!, Berlioz!" Oliver smiled. Aurora opened the door and gasped. Namine was not in her bed. She was gone! And Simon and Fievel were not in their bed, either. They were gone, too! Aurora was panicked. "Namine! Simon! Fievel! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Aurora was heartbroken and she began to cry. The kittens meowed in sadness. Eric felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Aurora Riverton?" Aurora sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Aurora wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Eric that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Eric felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Aurora knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Eric and began to sing: Aurora:'' There was a time'' When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Hello Kitty began to cry and hugged Dear Daniel, crying. "Oh, there, there, Hello Kitty." Hello Kitty wept bitterly while hugging Dear Daniel, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series